A human body has an immune system which is a defense mechanism which, when extraneous substances such as bacteria and viruses invade body, antagonizes them and protects body. Allergies are caused due to excess action of this immune system. Recently, increasing number of people are suffering from allergies possibly because of, though the details are not clear, air pollution, change of dietary life, physical or mental stress increase, environmental changes such as room pollution and the like due to change in resident circumstances, or change in human body constitution.
The allergic diseases include asthma, atopic dermatitis, allergic conjunctivitis, allergic rhinitis such as pollenosis, food allergy and the like.
The first remedy for these allergic diseases is to avoid the allergens, though the remedy is rather passive. When dusts or mites in a house are the allergens, the house must be cleaned to remove the allergens, and when a pollen is the allergen, in the season of the pollen floatation, going out should be held or a mask should be worn to prevent suction of the allergen, and in the case of a food allergy, the food causing the allergy should not be eaten. However, such a passive remedy is troublesome to the patient and significantly restricts the activities of the patient.
For remedy of asthma, the attack of asthma is stopped or is prevented by symptomatic treatments, and for these purposes, medicines such as sympathetic nervous drugs such as adrenalin, adrenal cortical steroid hormones, theophyllin drugs and the like are used. Though asthma is a disease sometimes leading the patient to death, there is still no remedy for complete recovery.
In infant period, atopic dermatitis causes distresses not only to the patient but also to the parents of the patient. Though the most of the patients are cured before maturity, there is a case where the dermatitis lasts to the adulthood. In such a case, adolescent men and women are distressed by thickening of the skin of face, breast, inside of elbow and knee and by severe itching. As the remedy for this, topical treatments are the major methods to treat the patient, and depending on the symptom, adrenal cortical hormones, antihistamine drugs and other anti-inflammatory agents are used. When itching is strong, systemic application of an antihistamine agent would be necessary.
However, these remedies are symptomatic therapies and do not completely remedy the allergies, and the side effects due to the use of the drugs are also caused.
When an allergen can be specified, there is a treatment called a sensitivity-reducing remedy in which the extract of the allergen is, first, injected to the patient hypodermically in very small amount, then, the amount is gradually increased to give a resistance against the allergen to the patient. However, in this remedy, the injection of the extract must be repeated on the patient periodically such as once to twice a week and the remedy requires a long period of time, additionally, an effect may not be sufficient enough in some patients, further, anaphylactic shock sometimes leading the patient to death may be caused in some incidents.
For remedy of asthma and atopic dermatitis, there are a lot of folk medicines, however, such medicines may worsen the symptom in some cases.
Given the current remedies for allergies as described above, the object of the present invention is to provide a remedy which can completely cure allergies by administrating the remedy in a short period of time without causing side effects, and a method of producing such a remedy.